<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s not just a Halloween story by Eurus91, nattini1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005659">It’s not just a Halloween story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91'>Eurus91</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1'>nattini1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I am sorry Mac, James friendly, M/M, Mac è un fantasma, Non è una death fic, alternative universe, maybe? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Non è che Jack lo avesse esattamente programmato.<br/>Spense il motore e fece un respiro profondo, rimanendo immobile nel vano della auto noleggiata. Con un respiro tremante si allentò più volte il colletto rigido della sua uniforme.<br/>Era nervoso, non quel tipo di nervosismo positivo che lo pervadeva prima di una missione: nervi che vibravano per l’adrenalina e l’attesa dell’obiettivo.<br/>Era più simile all’insicurezza. Non era sicuro del motivo per cui aveva deciso  di recarsi a Mission City quel giorno e non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi. [...]</p><p>(Storia conosciuta anche come: “Mac è un fantasma e Jack beh è Jack”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s not just a Halloween story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel di Just another Halloween story<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163223</p><p>È una fanfiction in collaborazione con Nattini1, scritta per la challenge pasquale sul gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia<br/>https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/</p><p>28. Spettro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non è che Jack lo avesse esattamente programmato. </p><p>Spense il motore e fece un respiro profondo, rimanendo immobile nel vano dell'auto noleggiata. Con un respiro tremante si allentò più volte il colletto rigido della sua uniforme.<br/>
Era nervoso, non quel tipo di nervosismo positivo che lo pervadeva prima di una missione: nervi che vibravano per l’adrenalina e l’attesa dell’obiettivo.<br/>
Era più simile all’insicurezza. Non era sicuro del motivo per cui aveva deciso  di recarsi a Mission City quel giorno e non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi.<br/>
Faceva caldo per essere un giorno di fine maggio nel freddo Stato del Minnesota. La spessa stoffa dell’uniforme sfregava contro la sua pelle. Odiava quella sensazione, odiava la sua uniforme e, cosa più importante, odiava il motivo per cui si trovava lì. Quasi soprappensiero scese dall’auto sbattendo delicatamente la portiera. Era tutto così silenzioso. Come soldato in congedo Jack aveva preso parte alla sua buona dose di commemorazioni. Di solito, in questo giorno, i cimiteri brulicavano di gente, chiacchiere sommesse riempivano l’aria insieme al profumo di fiori freschi. Le Bandiere americane e gli uomini in uniforme, con occhi gonfi e lacrime trattenute, spiccavano più di tutti tra il verde dei prati e il bianco delle lapidi. Il cimitero di Mission City era diverso. Un silenzio quasi irreale regnava sul posto. Jack aveva fatto i compiti a casa e aveva scoperto che Mission City era popolata niente meno che da 733 anime, praticamente dalla stessa quantità di gente che potevi trovare un normale sabato pomeriggio in un qualsiasi centro commerciale di Los Angeles. Ora comprendeva ancora di più il motivo per cui Mac aveva finito in fretta e furia il Liceo e si era arruolato. Era una realtà troppo piccola per un genio come lui. Lui, Mac, era il motivo per cui aveva deciso di farsi tre ore di volo, per poi un’altra ora in auto per raggiungere Mission City, piuttosto che partecipare alla parata annuale che si sarebbe tenuta a Los Angeles.<br/>
I raggi del sole erano forti, Jack alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, una mano sul viso per filtrare la luce intensa e fare così un po’ d’ombra.</p><p>«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero tanto...» Jack si bloccò, anzi si congelò sul posto. Non era così ingenuo da aspettarsi di essere stato l’unico ad aver avuto quell’idea, ma neanche di trovarsi di fronte ad una piccola e informale commemorazione.<br/>
«Sarei dovuto tornare prima...»<br/>
Sentì mormorare piano dall’uomo inginocchiato sulla lapide, incurante del terriccio che avrebbe sporcato i pantaloni cachi, giacca di pelle marrone e capelli grigi che un tempo dovevano essere stati biondi pensò Jack. Poco lontano dall’uomo, in piedi, c’era un ragazzo di colore, forse della stessa età di Mac, che tirava su con il naso e cercava di asciugarsi gli occhi con la manica della felpa. «Mi manchi tanto, Mac.»<br/>
Dire che si sentiva a disagio era un eufemismo, il sangue a quel punto aveva deciso di sfidare la forza di gravità e concentrarsi tutto sul viso, rendendolo paonazzo, più tardi avrebbe dato la colpa al caldo e all’uniforme, ma ora sentiva l’impulso di fare qualche colpo di tosse per annunciare la sua presenza.<br/>
«Scusatemi...»<br/>
Quasi contemporaneamente i due uomini si voltarono visibilmente sconvolti e sorpresi.<br/>
«Sono, sono il Sergente, ex Sergente in realtà» Jack si passò la mano libera, quella che non era tesa verso l’uomo, tra i capelli. «Sono Jack, Jack Dalton.»<br/>
«James MacGyver.» L’uomo strinse la mano di Jack con decisione, accennando un timido sorriso. Quindi l’uomo era il padre di Mac. Jack non poté fare a meno di immaginarsi come sarebbe stato il ragazzo da grande. Con le rughe d’espressione che gli incorniciavano gli occhi, e i capelli biondi che cedevano il passo ai grigi come era avvenuto per suo padre. «Io sono Wilt Bozer.»<br/>
«Mac mi ha parlato di te.» Replicò Jack, mentre stringeva la mano anche a lui.</p><p>Jack aveva deposto la bandiera sulla lapide, in silenzio.<br/>
Aveva ascoltato Bozer e James dire qualche altra parola, c’erano soprattutto scuse da parte di quest’ultimo. Da quello che aveva capito, grazie anche a delle domande sottilmente mirate (grazie tante addestramento CIA) che il padre di Mac lo aveva abbandonato quando lui aveva compiuto dieci anni. Da allora non si erano più visti e né sentiti e poi beh è successo quello che è successo, e ora James doveva convivere con i sensi di colpa.<br/>
Poi, su insistenza soprattutto di Bozer, Jack era stato invitato a questa piccola commemorazione improvvisata a casa dei genitori di quest’ultimo. Se doveva essere sincero era bastata la presenza del buffet a convincerlo. </p><p>Bozer con in mano una birra ghiacciata stava raccontando di quella volta in cui Mac aveva quasi fatto esplodere il campo da calcio del Liceo. Jack lo stava ascoltando incuriosito e affascinato, un esperto EOD che aveva una propensione a far saltare in aria le cose era strano. Di certo non più strano delle cose che gli erano capitate nell’ultimo periodo.<br/>
«È stato un incidente!»<br/>
Jack quasi si strozzò, aveva ingurgitato una straordinaria quantità di canapè e l’ultimo gli si era piantato dritto in gola quando aveva sentito quelle parole. «Suppongo non mi abbiano ancora perdonato.» Mac, in tutto il suo splendore, aveva occupato il posto libero vicino a lui, mano sotto il mento e sorriso intelligente, poi la sua voce si fece più profonda e il suo sorriso si allargò maggiormente. «Ciao Jack! Bella commemorazione vero?» Jack annuì semplicemente portandosi alla bocca un altro canapè dal piattino bianco che aveva sulle ginocchia.<br/>
«Ha i suoi difetti però» Continuò Mac con un mezzo sorriso, «Per cominciare la presenza di mio padre e Bozer che ha elogiato piú il suo pastrami che il suo migliore amico morto.» Jack ridacchiò, ma non rispose, anche se aveva una mezza idea di farlo, poco gli importava che sarebbe apparso un pazzo che parlava da solo, il difficile sarebbe stato spiegare che Jack stava avendo una bella conversazione con l’invitato principale della festa. «E c’è anche Donnie Sandoz. Fantastico.» L’ex soldato corrucciò la fronte, cercando di dare un volto all’uomo di cui parlava Mac; poi lo individuò un uomo che sembrava apparentemente a disagio, Bozer lo aveva accolto con la stessa espressione di Mac, tra le mani aveva una bottiglia di vino dal costo medio-basso. Ora Jack era curioso però, voleva conoscere la storia dietro quell’uomo, soprattutto per impedire alla sua mente di immaginare gli scenari peggiori. Come colto da un’improvvisa illuminazione, (se fosse stato in un cartone animato probabilmente in quel momento sul suo capo sarebbe immediatamente comparsa una lampadina accesa) tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca interna della sua uniforme e con un movimento accorto per evitare di rovesciare il piattino di antipasti che aveva sulle ginocchia, scrisse qualcosa sulle note del telefono.<br/>
-Chi è?<br/>
Girò di poco lo schermo, quel tanto che bastava per farlo vedere a Mac che era ancora placidamente seduto al suo fianco. Era una situazione surreale.<br/>
«Idea geniale Jack, mi chiedo come mai non sia venuta in mente a me.»<br/>
Jack digitò qualcos’altro, con un mezzo sorriso sul viso, agli occhi degli invitati Jack sarebbe apparso come qualcuno che stava avendo una conversazione molto intensa tramite sms.<br/>
-Stai divagando ragazzino.<br/>
«Giusto.» Jack seguì lo sguardo di Mac fino a Bozer che stava parlando ancora con Donnie; a giudicare dalla gestualità lo stava invitando a prendersi qualcosa dal buffet. Sul viso di Mac apparve un mezzo sorriso che sapeva di nostalgia e forse rimpianto per aver lasciato da solo Bozer e averlo condannato ad una vita senza il suo migliore amico.<br/>
«Donnie era il classico bullo, mi aveva preso di mira e reso la vita difficile durante le elementari e buona parte delle medie.»<br/>
Jack cancellò le frasi precedenti e si affrettò a scriverne una nuova, battendo freneticamente sui tasti per sottolineare, quanto fosse irritato.<br/>
-NON MI PIACE.<br/>
Mac ridacchiò «Neanche a Bozer per questo gli ha tirato un pugno.»<br/>
La bocca di Jack assunse una 0 perfettamente tonda, e Mac non poté fare a meno di ridere. Ridere di gusto per l’espressione meravigliata e successivamente orgogliosa di Jack.<br/>
-Devo complimentarmi con Bozer.<br/>
«Lo hanno sospeso. Per due settimane. Mi sono sentito così in colpa che gli ho portato i compiti ogni giorno. È così che siamo diventati amici.»</p><p>Jack si passò una mano tra i capelli appena corti, traendo un respiro profondo, più per riflesso che per una reale necessità. Era riuscito a sgattaiolare fuori e a trovare un posto appartato nel portico. La foto di Mac che aveva preso in prestito (da leggere come rubato) al sicuro nella tasca posteriore della sua uniforme. Il cielo azzurro stava cedendo il passo ad uno spettacolare tramonto. Tinte dorate avevano illuminato la strada difronte alla casa e Jack deglutì a vuoto, immaginando (e non per la prima volta) come sarebbe stato passare le mani tra i capelli biondi del ragazzo, o scacciargli quei capelli troppo lunghi dal viso con un gesto delicato. Il muro era freddo contro la sua schiena e questo lo stava mantenendo ancorato alla realtà. Giusto un po’.<br/>
«Si chiama Golden Hour.»<br/>
«Cosa?» Chiese Jack, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Era strano in quanto così poco tempo aveva imparato a riconoscere la voce di Mac.<br/>
«Il momento in cui il sole è molto basso all’orizzonte. Le ombre si allungano e si viene inondati di questi toni caldi. Di solito dura dai venti ai quaranta minuti...» Mac aveva iniziato a parlare a ruota libera e Jack era davvero tentato di ascoltarlo giusto per vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare ma...<br/>
«Non mi stavi ascoltando.»<br/>
«Ora d’oro, Alba e luce. Tutto chiaro.»<br/>
Mac ridacchiò. «Sei un pessimo bugiardo Jack!»<br/>
«A proposito, tuo padre sembra sconvolto.»<br/>
Il ragazzo attese qualche istante prima di rispondere, deglutendo a vuoto. Jack poteva vedere il pomo d’Adamo che si alzava e si abbassava convulsamente. «È un po’ tardi, non credi?» Jack con una spinta si allontanò dal muro, l’uniforme ormai macchiata da residui di pittura bianca e cemento, e si sedette al fianco di Mac sulla sedia a dondolo, che si mosse leggermente sotto il suo peso. Il ragazzo teneva la testa bassa e aveva preso a giocherellare con le dita. L’immagine di un ragazzo biondo che attorcigliava graffette creando strane sculture gli passò per la mente, ma se ne andò con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivata. «Ehi, va tutto bene?» Mac tirò su le spalle in un gesto che voleva dire tutto o niente. «Niente va bene Jack. Guardati intorno. La metà della gente che c’è qui non mi conosce neanche!» Mac aveva mosso un braccio, indicando la casa che brulicava ancora di gente e da cui proveniva un sommesso chiacchiericcio, qualche risata che stonava con l’intera situazione e rumori di stoviglie che venivano messe a posto.<br/>
«Non essere melodrammatico.» Lo sguardo eloquente di Mac lo fece indietreggiare, almeno virtualmente. «Sono un fantasma Jack, sono abbastanza sicuro che essere melodrammatici faccia parte del contratto.»<br/>
Jack annuì. «Non c’è niente che vorresti dire a tuo padre?»<br/>
Mac sussultò come se fosse stato colpito e per un istante Jack si pentì di aver sollevato l’argomento.<br/>
«Mi ha abbandonato Jack. Non credo ci sia molto da dire.»<br/>
In quelle poche parole, Jack aveva avvertito tutto il dolore di un Mac bambino e tutta la frustrazione del Mac adulto cresciuto senza una figura paterna che gli facesse da guida, così quasi istintivamente si mosse verso Mac, cercando la sua guancia in un gesto che sperava fosse confortante, Mac chiuse semplicemente gli occhi attendendo un contatto che sapevano entrambi, non sarebbe arrivato. La mano di Jack si perse nel vuoto, stringendo l’aria. La sua mano tremò appena. «Sai cosa è triste? Non essere mai stato in grado di capire il motivo per cui mi ha abbandonato. Ora. Ora è troppo tardi.»<br/>
«Non lo è. Sai come si dice? Fin che c’è v...okay sta diventando imbarazzante.» Gli angoli della bocca di Mac si tirarono in un sorriso, anche se triste e fu in quel momento che Jack fece di Mac la sua missione personale.</p><p>«Stavo giusto cercando te, Dalton!»<br/>
Jack ci mise qualche istante prima di capire che la voce proveniva da qualcuno dietro di lui. Con estrema riluttanza si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da Mac e girarsi in direzione della voce.<br/>
«Signor MacGyver, è successo qualcosa?» Chiese Jack, schiarendosi la voce un paio di volte.<br/>
L’uomo incrociò le braccia al petto e continuò a fissarlo. Serio.<br/>
«Vedi, sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non hai mai conosciuto mio figlio. Quindi cosa ci fai qui, esattamente?»<br/>
Jack si massaggiò il collo, imbarazzato. Aveva poche opzioni a disposizione e tutte prevedevano un sacco di bugie improvvisate. «Non credo capirebbe.»<br/>
«Mi ascolti, Agente Dalton.»<br/>
Jack si alzò in piedi, ora si trovava a meno di un metro di distanza dall’uomo. «C-come fa a sapere?»<br/>
«So molte cose. Mio figlio...» e Jack vide Mac sussultare all’appellativo figlio usato da James MacGyver.<br/>
«...è morto prima di incontrarti.»<br/>
«Non ha ancora risposto alla mia domanda. Come fa a sapere che sono un Agente governativo?»<br/>
James sorrise, e Jack ancora una volta di più non poté non notare quanto i lineamenti di James fossero così simili a quelli del ragazzo. «Perché conosco il tuo capo Matilda Webber.»<br/>
Jack alzò le mani in segno di resa, mentre osservava James che si sedeva nello stesso posto occupato poco prima da Mac, che ora era al suo fianco. Così vicino da poterlo toccare, beh se le circostanze glielo avessero permesso.<br/>
«Ho lasciato mio figlio perché alcune persone poco gradevoli mi stavano cercando. Hanno minacciato me e mio figlio e io non potevo sopportarlo.»<br/>
Jack resistette all’impulso di girare il viso verso Mac, giusto per controllarne la reazione. «La giacca di pelle, Mac ne ha...aveva» si corresse «una uguale.» James e Mac sussultarono entrambi e Jack era pronto ad essere il destinatario delle ire di Mac se questo serviva a farlo andare in un posto migliore. «Tu...come?» James si asciugò gli occhi con i pugni chiusi. «Avrei voluto dirgli quanto fosse importante per me, e quanto io fossi orgoglioso di lui.»<br/>
Jack sorrise, un sorriso triste. «Ma ora non ha importanza.»<br/>
«Digli che mi dispiace che io abbia lasciato l’MIT, di essermi arruolato e fatto ammazzare...» La voce di Mac era un flebile sussurro, Jack l’aveva udita appena.<br/>
«Mac non ti ha cercato perché pensava fossi arrabbiato con lui.»<br/>
«Mio figlio ha salvato delle vite, come potrei essere arrabbiato con lui?»<br/>
«Jack...» La voce di Mac aveva assunto un tono lamentoso, con una punta di dolore nella voce. «Va bene così, basta.» «Sono stato duro con lui. Sono stato un pessimo padre e dovrò convivere con questo.»<br/>
James continuava a parlare a ruota libera, forse, per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva trovato il modo di sfogarsi e rimettere le cose a posto.<br/>
«Mi sei mancato papà...» Mormoró piano Mac.<br/>
«Grazie Jack. Grazie per questo.» Dissero, quasi all’unisono, padre e figlio.<br/>
Poi Mac sparì. Non era come al solito.<br/>
Mac di solito spariva improvvisamente, questa volta era come se si fosse dissolto. Una nuvoletta di fumo che poteva essere spazzata via dal più tenue soffio di vento. </p><p>Nel vano della sua auto Jack si rifiutava di mettere in moto e partire, di allontanarsi da quel posto. Doveva essere felice, aveva aiutato Mac a chiarire i problemi con suo padre; a risolvere la sua questione in sospeso, allora perché sentiva come se il cuore gli fosse stato strappato dal petto?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>